Chronos
Chronos is the true antagonist of the fourth book in the WOLFHOUND series and is the Horseman of Time. He is one of the last Titans in existence and mentor to Hades. Personality Chronos is a very patient and composed individual, being unaffected by David's threats. However, he isn't above anger as he used his powers to speed up Artemis' pregnancy and trapped Arthur Sinister in the early 6th Century as punishment for killing Hades. He is very intelligent and used it to manipulate Hades and cause the Titanomachy and the Theomachy in order to reduce the number of Titans and Gods. Biography Chronos created himself as a lowly Horseman of Time as the personification of Time - he gained access to time-related powers and was able to go forward in time to period that the Greek Gods existed. He proceeded to kill Oceanus to ascend to Godhood and eventually kept increasing his power by stealing the divinity from Demigods allowing him to become a Titan. He opposed David Sinister following him taking residence in the Realm of Olympus and tried to stop him from achieving his goals. He had no qualms in killing WOLFHOUNDers that got in his way, but had his Godhood taken from him after Felicity stabbed him with the Almighty's Crystal. Felicity creates a Time Distortion by shooting an arrow through time that managed to hit Chronos in the leg before shooting him in the eye with a second arrow - killing the Horseman once and for all. Powers and Abilities *Time Manipulation - As the Horseman of Time; Chronos is able to manipulate time as well change timelines, destroy them, or even go forward or backwards in time. *Ageless - All Horsemen are ageless. *Invulnerability - Chronos as a Horseman is invulnerable to most mortal weapons. Former powers *Absolute Strength - As a Titan - Chronos possesses monstrous strength as he is able to break the Godstone while in Scythia which is said to be strong enough to survive an impact from a moon fulling at far beyond hypersonic speeds. *Time Manipulation and Lordship - As the Horseman of Time and a Titan - Chronos was able to gain greater time powers and even as Lordship overtime being able to "reject" anyone who tries to time travel and can even "reject" a person's existence in the timeline. **Time Paradox Immunity - As a Titan - he is immune to all changes created in the timeline and any actions he took as a Titan are irreversible. *Age Manipulation - Chronos is capable of speeding up pregnancy by accelerating it. *Godhood - Godhood is a title and not a race - thanks to his Godhood - Chronos possesses True Immortality. Weaknesses *Time distortion - As a Horseman of Time; he was affected by actions that would negatively affect time such as distortion as a result - he becomes vulnerable to conventional methods of death. While he was a Titan; this weakness was null and void. Former weaknesses *Gods - Titans are basically just Gods with greater power than regular Gods but less than Omnipotent gods as a result Titans can be killed by other Titans and Gods. *Almighty's Crystal - The Almighty's Crystal is capable of stripping Godhood from any non-Omnipotent Gods. Category:Titans Category:Former Gods Category:Gods Category:Horsemen Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters